Toilets, which may also be referred to as commodes, generally refer to devices used for the disposal of human waste. Flush toilets are a common type of toilet that uses water to facilitate removal of the waste to a processing site, such as a septic system, for its decomposition. More recently, however, other toilet designs have been implemented that can, among other things, reduce water usage levels required for their operation. Examples of such toilets include composting toilets that process the waste locally, and chemical based toilets that use chemicals to deodorize the waste until it can be moved to another location for processing. Nevertheless, each of these toilet designs require special handling techniques to ensure the safe movement of waste to a sanitary location for the toilet's continued use.
Toilet systems have little regard for the medium used to contain, transport, or in some cases treat human waste. For example, a conventional water based toilet is typically connected to a potable water line that is pressurized to a sufficient level to transfer water into the water toilet to function. The toilet is dependent upon the installer and the fresh water treatment facility to supply water for it to function. In a conventional toilet with a receiving bowl and a holding tank, a float valve is utilized to ensure the water tank is adequately filled for ensuing use. The float valve in the tank would function the same way if a different liquid formulation were introduced into the tank.
A portable toilet closet found at outdoor events or construction sites, for example, utilize a blend of water and chemicals that are professionally prepared to ensure user and public safety. Modern formulations have replaced the wide-spread use of formaldehyde. These modern formulations may comprise bactericidals, organic compounds, fragrances, and dyes. The user assumes the solution is safe—both to their person and to the environment.
A more personal use composting toilet requires the manufacturer of the toilet to instruct the owner how to install and operate their toilet system. An important instruction is to properly vent a composting toilet outside the dwelling. Such ventilation is an attempt to minimize airborne particulate and odors inside the dwelling. The maker of the composting toilet may also instruct the owner of a recommended dry media that works best in their toilet. It is up to the owner and user of the composting toilet to maintain the safe and effective function of their composting toilet inside their dwelling.